


Infected

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, Loss, M/M, Suicide, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese struggled to reach the gun in the car door; the knife stuck nearly five inches in his thigh was burning and throbbing painfully. Bear growled and barked, jumping around the back of the steel beam, teeth flashing in the quickly setting sun. On the opposite band of the sun’s rays, three infected hounds snarled from the temporary protection, their bodies’ thin and scarred, eyes cold and dead. Finch was limping around the side of the car, trying to help John in, his body shaking from standing there and trying to untie the knocked out John while he laid upside down in limbo for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched ‘I am Legend’ and the part with the dog kills me every time.  
> So I made a Rinch spin off. Just imagine the plot taking place in 'I am Legend'.

Reese struggled to reach the gun in the car door; the knife stuck nearly five inches in his thigh was burning and throbbing painfully. Bear growled and barked, jumping around the back of the steel beam, teeth flashing in the quickly setting sun. On the opposite band of the sun’s rays, three infected hounds snarled from the temporary protection, their bodies’ thin and scarred, eyes cold and dead. Finch was limping around the side of the car, trying to help John in, his body shaking from standing there and trying to untie the knocked out John while he laid upside down in limbo for hours.

Bear alerted them to the sun fizzling out right as the ex-op had wriggled the gun out of its case, the three beasts lunging. One tackled Bear to the ground, the two animals rolling and biting each other. Finch didn’t even have time to open the back door before the second creature was atop him, the impact knocking the wind out of his lungs. Reese shot the third beast three times in the head, its carcass flopping over his body as he flipped it to the side. Bear’s shrill cry rang out, the infected animal securing itself around the brown throat and _ripping_. John’s screaming echoed for blocks as he shot the offending thing twice in the chest, its partially dead body sliding to the ground.

Twisting around, Reese watched as Finch struggled to keep the infected hound away from his throat, fingers peeling at the slimy skin as he pushed away franticly. Reese lifted his aim and went to squeeze the trigger-but the body of the deranged and half dead animal still smeared with Bears blood knocking him over and going for his vital points, stopped him. From there it was all a blur.

The barking of a toxin filled thing above him, snapping of teeth, droll dripping onto his face, Harold’s screaming, Bear’s low whines as he tried to  help, dragging his rapidly dying essence to the scene. Before he knew it… it was all over.

“Harold!” He coughed out, rolling over and looking toward the shocked man as the now dead dog fell past him, several bullets to the back and chest. Finch was staring at his arm, the tear in his jacket was rapidly filling with the blood and the horror of being infected was engraved onto every pore of the genius’s body. Bear hacked and slowly stopped breathing from the corner, his windpipe torn out, and the blood staining the grey road a dark and soulless black. Harold couldn’t control the shaking sobs, his very hope of survival dying along with the loyal dog.

“It’s alright… it’ll be okay…”

-:-

Reese held the shaking man steady as they quickly descended the stairs, Reese helping Finch into one of the many couches their once safe library contained as he lunged for the fridge, grabbing the syringe filled with the test cures. It had worked on the rats… maybe it would work on Finch.

It had too.

“Here, look at me.” He ordered tilting Harold’s cool jaw as he slowly injected the freezing solution into his infected system, watching Finch’s eyes dull slowly. Ignoring the dread that was creeping its nasty little way into his system, John curled around the shivering man as he clung to the ripped and stained jacket. “It’ll be okay…” Whispering the words gently across Finch’s neck, Reese stroked the shorters back in slow, soothing circles while Finch let the steady thrumming of a strong heart lull him to relaxation. Two minutes later, Harold was breathing deeper, delayed and Reese had to face the music as the twitching started. Limbs shaking, mind numb, heart heavy-he went through the methodical motion of checking the signs.

Finch had simply stayed there, letting Reese check his eyes, mouth, pulse rate, skin… letting John seal away his doom.

He was infected.

“John...” He croaked, watching as the strong man looked away, fists clenched tightly and jaw set firmly. After a moment, the ex-op looked toward him, trying to smile, faking his worry. Harold couldn’t see very well at this point, the venom coursing through his veins, infecting everything as his body went into survival mode, heart rate increasing the speed of infection. “Please, I-I don… don’t want…” Words were becoming slurred, harder to remember the simple alphabet of 26 letters, or was that 27? Agony threaded through his system, fingertips aching, legs on fire. His muscles were moving on their own accord, slight tremors rocking them both as Reese pulled him into a hug.

“I know, Harold. I know.” Finch thought he sounded terribly ill, throat squeezing shut with emotion as Reese reached behind them to pull out something with a quiet click. Biting his lip, the reclusive man tried to sustain the urge of ripping into Reese, tasting the rich and sweet blood that still flowed through Reese’s healthy body.

“John,” Eyes brimmed with tears, finger tearing at Reese’s coat, body fighting over mind, instinct over love, infection over everything. He went to say something more, but all that came out was a growl, a gurgle of emotion as his eyes cleared over, tears working their ways down his dirt stained face, snarling in the feral rage-Harold was no more.

-:-

Reese looked toward the ceiling until the twitching had stopped, arm’s locked securely around Finch’s spasming frame until all became still. The handgun dropping to the ground around the same time the tears began to stain his tanned skin, rolling down his cheeks as he slowly reached up to grab an old blanket of the couch. Using the grey material, he covered up Harold fully, still curled around the man’s body, he couldn’t seem to find the will to just leave.

This felt wrong. They had built something more deep than friendship and devotion over the years, it had evolved into love and even deeper than that even, connecting with the soul. Agony more powerful than a bullet tore through him, the empty feeling once again settling over him as he felt Finch’s dead weight against his chest, blood already showing through the light grey.

“I’m sorry…” Reaching up to smooth out a rumple in the blanket, Reese tried to blink back a swell of tears, only succeeding in making them fall quicker from his eyes as he sniffed. “God damn it.” The ex-op sobbed, finally letting the anger and blame rest inside, the loss and heart break. Shaking near as much as Finch had, he cried and screamed, kicking the table in childish rage as his body fought over a whirlwind of emotions.

They were all gone. Every one of them. Carter, Fusco, Shaw, even Root lost to the insanity of the epidemic. Now Bear and Harold could join them in the ranks of lost ones, the ranks of fighters and saviors. While Reese stayed behind.

He had promised Harold that they would get through this together, that they would help more people and re-build the city. They had worked so hard, gathering food, energy sources, gas, water-all that for nothing. They were all gone, their team of survivors and troops, one by one they dropped into the infection. It was a useless battle; the creatures they were fighting had human intellect, and the stamina and strength of many animals.

More tears gushed out, dripping onto his jacket, the couch and blanket. Reese hugged the blanket close, cradling the lifeless form inside as he did so, biting his lip and shaking with emotion. “I-I love y-you, Har-rold…” Rasping out the words with a sad moan, Reese rocked back and forth, trying to quell his passions hopelessly as more tears joined the journey. Almost tasting blood, John coughed and squeezed Harold’s body closer, muttering madly to himself-or the dead man he cherished in his arms. All that was hard to tell at this point as his only drive to survive crumpled like paper under his embrace. Bubbling more apologies and sorrows to the departed man in his grip, Reese took several deep breaths and retrieved the gun, smirking grimly to it.

Life felt numb now. Empty, hopeless, without constant- _what was there left to fight for_?

Looking over Harold one last time, not having the heart to lift the blanket, Reese smiled stupidly as new tears swelled down. “I love you, Harold.” Keeping the word stronger this time, he wasted no time in escaping.

 _Bang_.


End file.
